


Break and Enter

by jordsy91



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr: fuckyeahdarcylewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsy91/pseuds/jordsy91
Summary: The 'I-accidentally-broke-into-your-place" AU





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devidlg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/gifts).



"I love you Janey, but it's like 4am. I need sleep!" She begged, trying for the fifth time in half an hour to pry Jane away from her research so they could both go back to their apartment and get some sleep.

"Go on then." Jane waved her off. "I'm close to finishing. I'll be right up when I'm done. I promise." 

Darcy rolled her eyes.

"I've head that one before, but I'm so tired that I'm going to pretend I believe you. Night, boss lady." Darcy said, jamming the earbuds of her ipod in, choosing her 'wind down' playlist.

She headed to the elevator that would take her to her apartment fastest, asking FRIDAY to punch it, too tired to take the elevator at normal speed, and needing the adrenaline-wakeup of hurtling upwards at speed. She was humming along to her favourite Sleepercar song as she tried to find her keys to the lock. It was typical of Jane to live in Avengers Tower and still prefer the old fashioned method of security. Jane's argument was that Steve trusted keys more, too, and if it was good enough for Captain America it was good enough for anybody. Darcy hadn't been able to convince either of them otherwise, no matter how many times she had 'broken in' to both apartments with her hairpins.

Finally, she realised she must've forgotten her key in the lab. She weighed her options for a moment, before deciding that tired as she was, it was going to be infinitely easier to break in with her hairpin than it would be to escape Jane's clutches if she returned to the lab. She huffed, pulling her hairpin out of her hair, biting the tips off the ends and straightening it out. She fiddled with the hairpin, bending it into just the right shape before inserting it into the lock. Finally, she heard the telltale click of the door unlocking. She opened the door, eyes drooping with tiredness as she entered the living room. She leaned back against the door in relief after she closed it, hand reaching for the lightswitch until it was seized and pushed above her head. A forearm pushed against her throat as the stranger's hand reached for the lightswitch, turning it on quickly before taking her free hand and joining it with her other hand above her head. 

The stranger was ridiculously attractive, and the suggestive position was doing tingly things to her lady-parts even though she should feel some measure of danger. He tugged her earbuds out, and opened his mouth to speak.

"You're not Steve." He said accusingly. She faltered for a moment, feeling the words he had spoken in her core. Her eyes flickered to the words on her wrist. The words he had just spoken.

"And you aren't Jane, but I'm not gonna complain." She hit back, searching for some sign of recognition in his eyes. He looked around the apartment, realising for the first time that it looked nothing like Steve's. He bit out a laugh, hastily letting Darcy go and stepping backwards.

"Aw, fuck. This isn't Steve's apartment." He said apologetically, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck in an awkward gesture.

"Nope." She popped out, winding her earbuds back up around her ipod for something to do that didn't involve addressing the incredibly awkward situation in front of her. Neither of them had acknowledged each other's soulmarks yet.

"Why were you breaking in, then?" He asked.

"I forgot my keys." She said, like it was the simplest thing in the world to pick a lock. Sure, for him it was. But usually dames didn't know how to do that.

"Makes sense I guess." He laughed. 

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you shirtless?" Darcy asked, trying very hard to give him the respect of looking at his face.

"I thought this was Steve's place. I don't like to sleep with much clothes on... I heard you breaking in and only had time to put my pants on." He explained, gesturing to the lounge where his shirt was, rumpled on the armrest. "Can we start over?"

"Okay. I'm Darcy Lewis, scientist-wrangler and Poli-Sci major." She greeted, holding her hand out for him to shake. He grasped her hand in his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently.

"James Barnes. Your soulmate."


End file.
